¿Mi intento de suicidio?
by Muzi-chan
Summary: Miku es una muchacha de 16 años que esta traumada desde los 10 años El papá harto de ver que intenta suicidar contrata a la mejor psicologa Luka Meguri,ella creía que solo sería un caso más,¿pero lo será?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! e.e**

**Esta es mi primera historia,ojalá sea de sus gustos **

**Adiós xD**

* * *

** 1-_Prologo_**

Hola me llamo Hatsune Miku y esta es la historia de mi intento de suicidio

Todo empezó a mis 10 años

_**Hace 6 años**_

-!Mami mami!,¿qué te sucede?

-Miku huye!,esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi mamá antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

-Mami,no porfavor vuelve!,lloré,grité

-Miku ¿donde estás?,se escucho una vos escalofriante que me puso mis pelitos de punta

-¿Tío? ¿qué sucede?,corrí a donde mi tío quería saber quién fue el que mató a mi mamita

Llegue donde mi tío,pero algo me llamó la atención estaba cubierto de sangre y sostenía un chuchillo

-Miku hora de dormir,fueron sus palabras acompañadas con una sonrisa psicopata antes de lanzarse sobre mi

Me empezó a quitar la ropa,yo solo podía llorar y gritar

Me violó el maldito desgraciado me violó antes de que mi papá llegara

Lo arrestaron y a mi me llevaron a un hospital,doctores,mi papá todo mundo gritaba,pero para mi ya no existía nada más veía todo gris,desde ese día supe que la Miku adorable había desaparecido para siempre


	2. Decisión

**Hola de nuevo ;D**

**Lo siento por no publicar antes,pero he estado muy mal**

**Esta historia cuenta algunos de mi sentimientos**

**En este momento me quiero suicidar,pero bueno**

**Ojalá les guste**

* * *

-Miku ya estoy harto!,exclamó mi papá tras haber encontrado otra cicatriz en mi muñeca

-¿Y qué quieres que haga papá?,dije con una sonrisa triste

-Ve donde una psicologa amiga mía,comentó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

-Sí claro,le contesté distraída,mientra leía mi pagina web

_Los comentarios de siempre,me dije mentalmente mientras los leía_

_"Miku muérete ya" "Hey "emo"_,mátate_ ya"_

_"Antisocial" _

_N_o Miku no les hagas caso,me dije tras sentir húmeda mi mejilla

-Me voy papá,grité desde la puerta

-Ve con cuidado,respondió asomando su cabeza

Me subí a mi Ducati 585 y partí hacía mi tortura el instituto Llegue en apenas 10 minutos,vi un espacio cerca de la entrada y me estacioné Miku hoy es un nuevo día,vamos!Traté de esconderme subiendo mi capucha,pero al parecer hoy era mi día de "suerte",pillen la ironía

-Oh miren llegó la depresiva,dijo una voz a mi espalda

-Cállate,masculle apresurando mi paso

-¿Te volviste rebelde ahora? ¿Ahora andarás de negro? Oh disculpa eso ya lo haces,siguieron riéndose mientras yo los maldecía en voz baja

-Miku!,alguien gritó,mientras empujaba a todo el mundo para llegar a mi lado

-Oh hola Rin,le respondí con una sonrisa,era una de mis pocas amigas

-¿Qué te dijo esa cara te plástico? Dime y le partiré la cara ,me dijo levantando el puño

-Claro que lo harás,apenas le llegas por los hombros,le respondí con una sonrisa burlona

-Eres una insensible ¿lo sabías?,me respondió con un puchero y su ceño fruncido

Justo cuando le iba a responder ,se escuchó otro grito

-Rin,Miku!,gritó un rubio

-Hola,respondí

-Len,Miku me dijo enana,gritó Rin con la cara más tierna que he visto

Dramática,me dije mentalmente,rodando lo ojos

-Hola amor,dijo Len,haciendo caso omiso al comentario y dándole un tierno beso

-Uigh,hice una mueca de disgusto

-Oh superalo Miku,me dijo Rin rodando los ojos

-No lo haré,le dije en un acto maduro sacándole la lengua

-Nos vemos luego Miku,dijo Len tomando la mano de su novia

-Adiós,le respondí

-Miku ten cuidado,dijo preocupada Rin

-Sí,sí,ve o llegarás tarde le dije rodando mis ojos

Genial lo que me faltaba llegue tarde a é la puerta y esperé

-Oh señorita Hatsune gracias por maravillarnos con su presencia,me dijo con sarcasmo

-L-Lo siento,dije sintiendo mi cara enrojecer

-Pase y que no vuelva a suceder

-C-Claro

Entré y escuche los murmullos,los ignoré y me senté Las clases pasaron muy rápido y ya iba subiendo a mi moto,cuando recibí una llamada de mi papá

_-Hola Miku ¿como te fue?_

-_Bien papá ¿qué ocurre?,respondí con curiosidad_

-_Solo te iba a decir que hoy tienes una cita con tu psicologa_

-_Pero papá,respondí con mala gana_

-_Nada de peros,tienes que ir ya!,me grito la última parte_

-_Esta bien,respondí de mala gana_

-_Adiós Miku suerte_

-_Claro_

Revisé en donde era el consultorio y me monté rumbo a mi segunda tortura

Llegue en 30 minutos solo a mi papá se lo ocurre mandarme a un consultorio tan lejos

-Oh diculpe Ana,le dije a la secretaria

-¿Qué ocurre?,me respondió de mala gana

Que buen servicio me dije mentalmente,mientra hacía una mueca de disgusto

-Tengo una cita Hatsune Miku

-Oh claro es la siguiente llegó tarde,me respondió de formo recrimitario

-Bueno perdón,respondí y me fui a sentar en los sillones

Solo faltaba esto,ahora todos me dirán loca

-Hatsune Miku,llamó la voz más hermosa que he escuchado

Bueno vamos a mi tortura,solo es una psicologa más ¿cierto?

* * *

**Continuara **

**Como dije perdón,pero no puedo escribir mucho**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
